User talk:JonTheVGNerd
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GTA IV Gripes/Vehicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gboyers (Talk) 19:06, October 3, 2010 Hotknife trivia I'll be happy to help edit Hotknife but I wasn't sure what you meant. What do you mean by "as the color choices, except the CarbonRS, cannot be chosen"? What is a "color choice"? I will change "can be done by this video" to "can be obtained as shown by this video". FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 20:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) OK, I've put the trivia back, does it look OK to you? FeelYourWikiLeak (talk) 21:59, December 21, 2013 (UTC) You right about the colours of The vehicles of special edition.but Hotknife, Khamelion and CarbonRS can be otained in the standard version if you performace the trick to get them. (DominatorPlayer457 (talk) 21:55, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) I saying about the colours of Hotknife, Khamelion and CarbonRS cannot be selected on normal version of game,this is truth fact,but the vehicles itself can be obtained exploring the trick of this video this video.(DominatorPlayer457 (talk) 22:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) My english is not perfect but you undestand what i said before.and about you are unable to store it in the garage.is truth but you still can get the vehicles by calling the mechanic after you obtain them. (DominatorPlayer457 (talk) 23:40, December 25, 2013 (UTC)) Image policy --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 12:31, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :You should have given an appropriate name to the image, read the image policy page to understand it. And remember, The GTA Wiki is a public domain, and no editor owns anything. If you post anything here, expect it to be edited mercilessly.. Simplified, you should have selected the GTA V screenshot license template. You don't have to feel worried about it because this is a mistake that almost every new user does. I hope you understand it and that you stick around the Wiki. Any more problems, contact me. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Image Hey JohnnyD-the-VGNerd. Unfortunately, I can't delete the image because I'm not an admin. You'd have to ask one of the admins/bureaucrats to delete it for you. Sorry! ( ) 06:56, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 No problem! ( ) 06:57, August 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Space Docker I'm not liying, it is true, I mean, do you have all the spaceship parts? I think it's because of them, I SWEAR the Space Docker can be selected and I have proof, if you want I can show you a pic taken from my phone and it's not mod or anything (AndreEagle17 (talk) 02:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Alright, i'll fix the info then (AndreEagle17 (talk) 03:04, October 3, 2014 (UTC)) Claude Speede http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Claude_Speede I just saw that. 15:47, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Claude Speede Okay, I'll keep an eye out. If you see a user you believe to be a sockpuppet of his then let me know. Tom Talk 00:32, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Shared vehicle interiors in trivia sections See the shared dashboards. We will end up with ridiculously long trivia sections if we try to add the full list to each vehicle page. smurfy (coms) 02:06, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Obvious JP Sockpuppet is obvious. Don't feed the troll :D I've reported him to Tom. smurfy (coms) 03:55, December 8, 2014 (UTC) I think the only time we've been on opposite sides of an argument is here when you were actually on his side. Maybe he meant to aim at DocVinewood again and missed? I've given up expecting him to behave logically. p.s. You need to fix your signature - every page you put it on gets "Pages with broken file links" added. smurfy (coms) 04:16, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, this signature issue is a bit of a problem, if you need something about a sig then leave me a message. 13:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :i always forget to sign.lol! Anuj franks coudry (talk) 06:16, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Sig Tell me how do you want it to look like and I'll do that. Mine's made up of tags, so that's the best I can do. 22:25, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Things happened Hey man, what happened is that Rain didn't behave himself so good, as such, he asked for his resign, you know, he used to be my friend and Monk's friend too, but he started giving us unnecessary warnings and treating us bad, Smashbro8 saw that and called him for that, saying that he (Smashbro) is not letting Rain go off me or Monkeypolice because we didn't do anything wrong, Rain was giving me warnings for personal pictures and pictures on my sandbox, in addition, he edited Monkeypolice's personal pages, so we three didn't consider his attitudes, the story may be longer than this, but that's all I can explain to you. (talk) 12:30, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Oh well, we certainly learn so much across life, don't we? So maybe one day he changes, and I'll tell you what, I think age definitely has something to do with maturity, I don't know how old you are, but I have never seen someone being 14-years old and mature, not even myself, well, not saying that he was that immature, but it's a general rule, Smashbro said that there should be a age limit for staff members, like, they can be patrollers only if they are 16, do you agree? (talk) 16:55, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :: All okay, but hey, you didn't add a signature picture yet, it still says "file:3486x0" or something like that, you could upload anything to your user page and make it as your signature, just put the same name as it is right now. (talk) 17:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :::: I actually know how to do a signature, how do you want it? What should say in the sig? (talk) 17:30, January 7, 2015 (UTC) I'll do them right now then. (talk) 17:51, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Here it is. (talk) 18:00, January 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- > That signature is still broken, you are missing a link= tag. Clicking on it just takes us to the image, not your talk page. Try this That will give you :) smurfy (coms) 02:01, January 13, 2015 (UTC) High Priority Case You must be doing something wrong. I just did it solo/hard. 5am in-game, drove to Higgins, no chopper. Drove out, did a loop of the traffic island with the trees just to the left and could hear the chopper landing as I drove back in. There was a black Frogger landing in the northeastern corner helipad as per normal. I have not tried this on the enhanced version yet, but there are definitely still helis spawning to be able to do this mission at rank 25 (before you unlock the Merryweather pickup at rank 30, or can afford to buy your own). smurfy (coms) 21:08, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : I think all my characters have a Pegasus helicopter so I can't test this at the moment, but I wonder if it spawns more regularly if you have your own chopper you can call. Kind of the inverse of the way it should be? smurfy (coms) 02:50, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I will have a new online character at 25 shortly and will test it out fresh with no heli purchased. I still have no problem with my other 3 chars on PS3. smurfy (coms) 11:07, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Well, my L25 online character has tested, solo, twice. 1st time was a problem. One did eventaully spawn but it took 3 revisits then a tour to the Medical center, Merryweather dock, Airport and return to the Higgins helipad for it to show up. 3 hours of in-game time (got the max payout for that mission!). 2nd test I got one right away. So I'm going to have to insist that you stop saying they don't spawn at all. smurfy (coms) 02:42, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Heists Helicopter Read the talk page smurfy (coms) 12:28, January 16, 2015 (UTC) People leaving You know what, it's really weird to see many people leaving like this, isn't it? First Ilan, then The Tom, but there's a good side on this, now Vault Boy managed to be a bureaucrat and he promised a huge staff cleanup, we have many staff members that are rarely active and when they are, they don't do too much of a work, so he wants better users to be admins, users like Smashbro8 and Carl Johnson Jr., that given reason made me send a patroller request, which was successfull this time, I said I will stay here, patrollers should be active. (talk) 12:30, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : TBH, I like your work, but if you'd send a promotion request right now i'd give you a "Neutral" vote, I don't think you're quite ready now, but maybe some weeks later you can do this, I think you can do a good job, but I'm afraid it's too early for you to send a request. (talk) 18:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad the wiki is moving on, some staff members doesn't really deserve any staff rights. (talk) 18:16, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Another wiki Man, since you're 23 and you seem to have a good PC, I should ask, have you ever watched the movie "Scarface"? Or better, played the game? Well, I am the admin of the Scarface wiki and since there's not many active editors (only four I think) i'd like you to go there and give us a lift, I can send you the link to download the game as well. (talk) 14:18, January 20, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, if you give me a lift on that wiki, i'd be happy, also, if you want patroller rights when you get there you can talk to me, since there's not many users in that wiki :) (talk) 19:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Soccer Oh, you like soccer too? Yeah, as I was talking to Dan, Brazil is only strong against weaker teams, but when it comes to stronger teams, they just fail :P (talk) 17:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : As I was talking to him, I used to be much more interesting in soccer, but somehow I lost 90% of my interest, I don't usually watch a soccer game, only the really good ones, I have PES 2011, it used to be better than FIFA this time :P (talk) 17:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey, but changing the topic, I downloaded and installed Scarface on my computer, but the framerate is extremely low and the graphics are all glitched :( (talk) 18:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I can't play on PC and take screenshots myself :( (talk) 18:12, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I guess you know how it feels, wanting to play a nice game and take some screenshots for your wiki, but you can't :/ (talk) 18:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Saw your question to Dan. Anyone can create userboxes. What particular infoboxes are you looking for? 18:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) :Will make those right now. BTW may I ask you to re-size your sig so it is a bit less disruptive? I made this up, insert this in your preferences and it should make something good: Thanks. 18:27, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ::You have them on your userpage now. 18:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) GTA V PC requirements I'm with you regarding the PC requirements. My main PC uses Windows XP and can just about cope with GTA IV on a good day, and that's on the lowest possible settings. My laptop uses Windows 7 but I don't trust it to behave as I've had it for five years and it worked properly for the first month, so at the minute I'm praying it will be able to cope with GTA V. SJWalker (talk) 01:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) My laptop just meets the system requirements, as it is a 64-bit system, but our main computer only uses a 32-bit system, so it wouldn't run very smoothly if at all. I still play San Andreas and Vice City on that PC so if we were to upgrade it I wouldn't be able to play them anymore, so I'm trying to persuade my parents to upgrade my laptop instead. I know I'm probably in the minority in that I'm not too fussed about graphics but you're right, with Rockstar upping the ante and going over the top, the game could knock a few PCs out. SJWalker (talk) 01:17, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I would buy a console but none of my TVs can support them, and I prefer PC gaming anyway. That's the problem with computer technology, it's practically obsolete the moment it's released. SJWalker (talk) 01:25, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Ally For sure, you're a very friendly one in this wiki :P (talk) 13:01, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! (talk) 15:04, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Johnny, have a good one. :) SJWalker (talk) 15:35, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Heists? Yes, sure, I have a PS3 too, add me: AninhaEagle16, I play as a female character, i'm level 94, so add me and we can do the heists :p (talk/ /blog) 18:24, March 10, 2015 (UTC) : I have too, so we don't have too much drama to communicate xD (talk/ /blog) 18:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Rare online missions I don't know how much cleared I can make this for you. I have 6 online characters (2 PS3, 2 PS3 free-aim, 2 PS4). My son living with me also has 6 online characters. We each have one, if not both, of those missions on each character. They are rare but they are NOT non-existent. End of discussion. smurfy (coms) Need a Heist crew? 00:40, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar Social Club What?? You mean, they're offline? I wasn't uploading anything so I didn't notice. (talk/ /blog) 22:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I tested and it's working regularly here. (talk/ /blog) 22:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :: You should see if anyone has the same problem. (talk/ /blog) 22:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::: Happening for me too. Haven't tried other O/S or browsers yet. smurfy (coms) 22:13, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Chrome on Win7 still not loading the page, not even enough to log out of RSSC. IE on the same Win7 renders full page on a clean login, so I suspect if I could log out from the Chrome session and log back in it would be OK. Firefox on Linux loads it all up fine too. The problem is on our end, not RSSC. Try emptying your browser cache (or Temporary Internet Files) and cookies. smurfy (coms) 22:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I saw him saying that, I might as well see if it still works here. (talk/ /blog) 22:55, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Update I really hope this update is available for single player too, I don't wanna miss more content. AndreEagle17 14:00, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Jugular?? xD I think so too. AndreEagle17 20:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) GTA Online Don't you have access to a PS4? I'm currently playing GTA Online on the PS4, but only temporarily, next month or even this month I may get a PS Plus card. AndreEagle17 01:33, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Youga Hey Johnny boy, sorry to disappoint you but only admins can delete pictures, I wish I could, you may still ask SJWalker, Smurfynz or Smashbro8 for that. AndreEagle17 23:59, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Done. smurfy (coms) 00:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) User: GTA News He's now on a permanent holiday. Thanks for pointing him out Johnny. Sam Talk 18:52, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm only a , not an administrator here :p. I was about to say contact an admin, but seems Sam got it before me lol. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 22:41, June 7, 2015 (UTC)